


Knock on the Door, Murder in the Night

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Rock star Kris Allen is looking for his stolen guitar. Private Investigator Adam Lambert says he can find it. But when someone is murdered, and the guitar is involved, things get complicated. Add in attraction, and the mix could be more than deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock on the Door, Murder in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to and who first suggested a murder mystery and then volunteered me. Thanks to who AIM'ed me through the 'who' in the whodunit. Again thank you to risti for early cheerleading. Thanks to for the information on Cale. Ditto for Matt. EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS: to and for being my betas. I added a couple of scenes after they looked at it, so those mistakes are mine
> 
> One last thanks to every single person who listened to me bitch/moan and complain about the title of the fic. I won't say that just one person inspired it, but thanks to everyone for their help. (But and probably tipped the scales. Bless you)
> 
> words escape me. When I realized you got my art, it helped guilt trip me into finishing (otherwise I could never show my face in kradio again) and then seeing it develop!

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitleFINAL.jpg)

It was a dark and stormy night, and the phone was ringing.

Usually Adam would have ignored it, because he had just gotten to sleep, but he remembered he had a case. And his client was _Kris Allen_ , so he rolled over in his bed and picked it up.

"Hello," he grumbled.

Just because he had to answer the phone didn't mean he had to be happy about it. There was no one on the other end, empty space and a quick breath before the dial tone.

"Fuck."

Adam rolled onto his back and stretched. The week had been long enough without adding crank callers. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about Kris Allen—and not succeeding. This week had been a surreal dream, meeting Kris, and Cale, well, hell, all of the members of Brand New Shoes; and on top of that, he was certain Kris had been flirting with him all week… Flirting. With _him_. Adam let a small smile slip, letting that settle in his mind before sharply reminding himself about the rules on clients.

But as soon as Adam found the guitar, Kris Allen would no longer be a client. Adam couldn't wait until he could flirt back. Well flirt back and accept the consequences, because he was incapable of not flirting. Especially with Kris Allen. Nobody could blame him.

Adam felt himself drifting again when the pounding at his door commenced.

"Brad, if you’re here because you’re too drunk to walk home again, I swear I am going to—" Adam blinked as he opened his door. "Kris?"

Kris Allen stood at his door.

Soaking wet.

Again.

"I lost my umbrella again," Kris said a half smile on his lips.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. "You need to stop coming to me like this. I might get ideas."

"I would be interested in hearing these ideas."

Kris stepped forward and Adam automatically took a step back. It was hard enough maintaining professionalism around Kris on a normal day. But with his white t-shirt soaked through and jeans plastered to his body, Kris was the very definition of trouble.

Which was how they had first met.

"Why don't we get you some towels?" Adam turned, not waiting for Kris to come in and close the door.

_Client. Client. Client._ Adam repeated to himself.

"Adam, hold on a sec. You haven't even asked why I'm here."

Adam turned, praying the dark room would hide everything it needed to. "I usually don't ask my clients too many questions. It's saved me from an early death by shock."

"Ask me."

Something in Kris's voice should have warned Adam, but it was one in the morning, and Adam's instincts didn't function well on so little sleep and distraction.

"Fine. Why are you here at one in the morning, soaking wet and really demanding?"

Kris grinned, it was almost predatory. "I thought you'd never ask."

Without warning Kris walked across the room, and his body pressed against Adam's, and drove him into the wall; He kissed Adam sloppily, mouth desperate and open. Adam could taste the faint hint of whiskey, and his mind raced too fast to stop anything at first. Then his hands were pushing Kris away.

"You're drunk."

"I saw you sing," Kris burrowed into Adam's chest, hands roaming dangerously.

"You saw me—you were at the Upright?"

"Mmmhmmmm. Why were you singing such a sad song?"

"Sometimes I do that."

"Next time you can sing a sexy song," Kris began to move again, and Adam pushed him away.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I think you've had too much to drink. And I don't sleep with clients, no matter how hot. Go take a hot shower, okay? And we'll talk."

Kris leaned in briefly, his face unreadable. He shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry. I—"

"Just go. We'll talk when your head is clear."

Adam watched Kris shuffle away and winced. It was one in the morning, which was bad enough, but now he was horny, and his favorite pajamas were damp.

The night could not possibly get worse.

The phone rang again.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_One week earlier_

Kris didn't know what to expect when he entered the offices of one Adam Lambert, Private Investigator. Not the red haired wild child at the secretary's desk, who grinned at him, eyes widening in recognition. She was flirting with a young man in a suit, David on his shiny name tag, who also stared when he saw Kris.

It took Kris a moment to realize it wasn't that he had been caught in the rain. It was because he was Kris Allen.

Kris still thought of himself as just a guy.

He had a mind boggling amount of money, got to write and perform music for a living, but somehow he was still the kid at the bar earnestly singing Michael Jackson covers in the hopes he might get dinner.

Even thought things had been weird lately, he thanked God every day that Cale had come along. If they hadn't started writing, Kris might have had to try for _American Idol_ or something. Not that it would have been bad, but Kris had a feeling American Idol wouldn't get him. Not at all.

"You can go on in," the girl said. "You are here to see Adam right?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah. I don't need an appointment?"

"Oh." The girl blushed. "Sorry. I thought—no, never mind what I thought. Um, no, Adam's schedule is open. I'll let him know you’re coming."

"Okay."

Kris grinned as he overheard the girl on the phone. "Adam, client on the way. I may have implied he was your boyfriend. What? It's not my fault; he's exactly your type! No, I—"

Kris opened the door. He hadn't expected leather and glitter, although since Adam came on a recommendation from Cassidy, Kris shouldn't have been surprised. But he was. Pleasantly, because Adam was kind of hot.

"We'll talk about this at length Allison, I think he—"

Kris stood in the doorway and watched as a pair of blue eyes focused on him, and Adam's mouth dropped open. Kris revised his earlier thought. _Definitely hot_.

"You're Kris Allen."

Three albums and multimillion dollar sales still didn't ever replace that reaction for Kris. He nodded once.

"Sorry about the wet, I left my umbrella in my car and then it just opened up."

"No. It's fine,” Adam waved him to a chair. “Maybe I can convince myself to replace my furniture if it gets ruined enough."

A wry smile crossed Adam's face, and Kris felt a skip in his heart.

He briefly wondered if Cassidy had sent him here purely because of Mr. Lambert's investigative skills.

"So, ah, what brings you here today?"

Kris sat down gingerly in a battered green chair. "Well, Cassidy referred me to you, actually."

"Cassidy? Cassidy Haley?"

The look Adam gave Kris was enough to start a warm flush. Kris hated it, but after twenty-six years, he was used to it.

"Yeah."

Adam didn't say anything, but his face showed a mix of incredulity, curiosity and if Kris read it right, implications on Kris's exact relationship with Cassidy.

"He made me some jackets for my last tour," Kris said, trying to explain.

"I'm sure he did."

Kris's mouth twitched, and he felt the blush rising higher, but his eyes never left Adam's. Okay maybe there had been that one night, but Kris wasn't going to divulge that sort of information on a first meeting.

"All right, I'll let it be. So what brings you here?"

"Well, it's stupid, but one of my guitars was stolen. The police have it on file, but I'm pretty sure it's low priority, because it really isn't worth that much. But I want it back," Kris's voice rose a little.

"Details. I need more than that," Adam tapped his pen against the notebook.

"Sorry. Um." Kris looked away from Adam's hands. "Bought it for my girl in high school, but it hung on our wall for years and then I started playing it and wrote a song—"

"Red Guitar."

Kris grinned. "Yeah. No offense, but you don't look like a typical fan of the band."

"None taken. I had no idea who Brand New Shoes was until Cassidy pointed you out. The music is great," Adam grinned.

Kris couldn't quite believe someone like Adam could like his music. But if the music industry had taught him anything it was that fans came in all forms. Especially really hot guys in leather and glitter. (Kris pretended he hadn't thought that, because this was supposed to be a professional relationship.)

"Thanks. Cale says I should have scrapped the song, but he says that about everything he doesn't have a hand in writing. He's usually right. But he was wrong about that song. But not about Katy."

"Katy? That's the girlfriend, right?"

Kris grimaced. "Ex-girlfriend. We broke it off almost three years ago. But I'm okay with that."

"So you think she stole it?"

Kris shook his head. "No. She tried to rid herself of anything involving me. She said I loved the guitar more than her, so... No."

"But if she thought the guitar was important to your songwriting? Did she want to maybe cash in on your fame? Or to try and screw with you?"

"It's not very Katy like, no. But if you want to interview her, feel free."

Adam nodded, and Kris felt himself relax. It was a twenty dollar guitar that wasn't even worth that, but for some reason, it helped him write.

"Well, I need a list of who has access to your house," Adam said. "I'll start from there. Would it be possible for me to see where it was kept?"

"You think one of my friends took it?" Kris didn't even want to think of the possibility.

"Most of all crimes of a personal nature are committed by someone we know."

"A lot of people come in and out of my house," Kris tried to imagine who it could be, but it hurt his heart too much. "I can get you a list. Do you want an advance? I don't even know your going rate."

Adam laughed, "Yeah. I have a contract. Let me call Allison."

Kris watched Adam pick up the phone. He hadn't been this distracted, well, in forever.

But his momma had told him not to stare, so he tried to keep the conversation going, to ignore the heated looks Adam sent his way. Kris reminded himself to kill Cassidy later, wondering if this was the real reason he had been sent here. He had thought Cass had been awful concerned in a guitar he didn't care about. Kris shook his head as Adam hung up the phone.

The door opened, and Adam's secretary, Allison, slipped in the room, her hair even brighter against the black suit she wore. She gave Kris the contract, and turned to Adam. Kris watched as Adam's face tightened. Adam put his face in his hands as Allison walked out. She flashed Kris a grin and shut the door.

"Do you take checks?"

Adam looked up. "What? Yes. Yes. Sorry."

Kris let out a low chuckle. "It's okay. Will you call with news?"

"Yeah. I'll get back to you. Just make sure to reread the contract if you get pissed at me."

Kris tilted his head. "You think I'd get angry?"

"My methods have been known to be unusual and not everybody likes them."

"I think I can handle it. After all, have you seen my fans?"

Adam laughed. "True." He stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks for coming by."

"Thanks for listening, and not acting like a complete fantard."

"Well, my shrine is being reconstructed, so you missed out. I totally expect backstage passes."

Kris nodded. "Absolutely."

Kris shook Adam's hand again, laughing as he closed the door behind him. Then he picked up the phone.

"Cass? Please tell me you didn't just send me here for a booty call. Because he's not my type. Even though he totally is."

Kris hung up, irritated that Cassidy hadn't answered and he'd been forced to leave a voice mail. He looked at the girl at the desk.

"Allison, right?"

She nodded warily. "I'm sorry for assuming that you were one of Adam's boyfriends. I mean he doesn't have a boyfriend, but that wouldn't mean that he couldn't have found one since yesterday, and even though you are like super famous you are completely his type."

Allison bit her lip, and Kris laughed.

"Don't worry. Apparently Cassidy thinks Adam is my type. Which is unfortunate really."

"I thought—" Allison swallowed. "Well you dated that one guy. Jake? Jack?"

"John. I did. But I don't date fans."

"Well Adam doesn't date clients so I guess you're in the same boat. But you should totally give him a chance afterwards. He's amazing."

Kris looked at Allison, whose face was a mixture of pleading and assurance. "I'll think about it."

The smile on Allison's face was enough to make him feel guilty.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_Present day_

Adam picked up the phone, wondering who would be calling at one-thirty in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lambert? This is Lieutenant Seacrest with the LAPD."

"Ryan," Adam sighed. Every conversation started like this. "We've talked a thousand times. I know who you are."

"Lambert. This is official business," Ryan spoke in short sentences, as if to draw out any and all potential drama in a statement.

"Fine," Adam sat down and waited to hear which past client had irritated Ryan now.

"You have a client. One Kris Allen."

"Yes," Adam held his breath. This could not be good.

"Do you know where he is right now?"

"No. I imagine at home in bed," Adam wasn't sure why he lied, but he did it anyway.

"Since I am currently standing there, I don't think so," Ryan's voice was hard.

Adam felt himself go still. "May I ask why you’re calling me?"

"Well, Mr. Lambert, I got a phone call from a payphone saying I should probably come to one Kris Allen's house, as there had been a commotion. So I went. You know what I found?"

"No," Adam strained to keep his voice steady. His heart pounded.

There was a long pause, and then Ryan said, "A dead body, a red guitar and one missing owner of said guitar."

Adam sat, keeping his eye on the bathroom door. If Kris walked in now…

"As soon as I see him, I'll call you. Meanwhile, is it okay if I come to the scene? Help out?"

There was another pause and Adam could tell that Ryan was about to say no.

"As long as you keep out of the way, another pair of eyes would be welcome. And I'll hold you to that promise. If I find out you've been hiding anything…"

Adam swallowed and held the phone in his hands. Then he remembered the phone call that had woke him up and wondered. Was it the same person who had called Seacrest? Was that the killer? Who was dead?

Was Kris the killer?

Adam had to push any feelings he had aside to ask himself at that. Because even though Kris was his client, and even though Adam felt attracted to Kris, if he had killed someone…

Adam couldn't believe it. Killing someone was the very opposite of everything Kris Allen stood for. And if he had learned anything about Kris this week, it was that everyone loved him, and Kris loved just as much in return. Plus the phone call and Kris's arrival at Adam's door had been too close together.

"Hey, what's up?"

Adam looked up, prepared himself to tell Kris the news. His mind started running possibilities, ways to keep Kris safe. Kris might argue he could take care of himself, but if the killer had been trying for Kris…

Adam sighed and stood, trying not to laugh at Kris in a robe too big for him, looking adorable and hot all at once.

"Well, we have a problem," Adam said.

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_From the Case Files of Adam Lambert_

**Name:** Katy O'Connell

**Relationship to Victim:** ex-girlfriend, childhood sweetheart

**General Impressions:** In another life, I think we could have been best friends. She has a certain sense of humor that compliments my own. I love her hair (Remember to ask what she uses!) I don't think she's as crazy as the fans portray her. It's obvious that she and Kris had something special for a long time. However, even when she says she loves him, I don't believe her. I just think she's holding on, because, well, can you blame her? Seriously, she had something really good and it slipped away. So I can't blame her for trying to hold on. Although, the insistence that she and Kris are getting back together? Kind of creepy.

**Did she steal the guitar?** No. See, to Katy, the fact that Kris kept that guitar all these years was a sign of hope. So what reason would she have to steal it? However, I think whoever did steal it may have understood that relationship between Kris, Katy and the guitar, and might have stolen it because of that. So the question then becomes, who was jealous of Kris and Katy's relationship?

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

Michael Sarver had been Kris Allen's head bodyguard for five years now, ever since the incident with the Italian woman. He had never lost a client.

Until now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Seacrest. I wasn't on duty. I have no excuses for you, but I'll review what security videos I have, but I am missing some. Someone who knew the system had to have taken them."

The lieutenant frowned and paced. "So that limits the list of suspects."

Michael nodded. "Yes. I'd say anyone in the band. Myself. Kris. Katy. Kris's parents perhaps. His assistant."

"So you are putting yourself forth as a suspect?"

"I had no reason to kill anyone."

"Perhaps you were angry at Mr. Allen, thought it was him coming around the corner, and Bam!" Michael jumped as Ryan clapped his hands together. "Is that how it went?"

Michael shook his head. "Lieutenant Seacrest, I have my job because I love Kris and would do anything to keep him safe. He pays me way too much and gives me every holiday I could ever want off. What reason would I have to want to kill him?"

"I'm sure there could be one. Don't leave town. I may come back to you."

Michael nodded and watched the police crawl over the grounds of Kris's house. Kris had been here since the first album, stubbornly refusing to upgrade, despite going through a break up (two really) while living here. But that was Kris. Michael was at a loss as to what to do without Kris there, and wished he had some clue. Then he saw the private investigator tear into the driveway and somehow felt things were coming to an even keel.

Michael had never met anyone like Adam Lambert in his life, and had to admit skepticism when he first visited. But Adam had been nothing but professional, even if his face sometimes betrayed him.

"Mr. Lambert!" He called out.

Michael watched as Adam veered from the house to him.

"Mr. Sarver," he held out his hand. Michael shook it.

"Mr. Lambert—"

"Adam. I have a feeling you and I are going to be the only ones on Kris's side here. Right Michael?"

Michael nodded, whispered, "Do you know where Kris is?"

Adam said nothing, looking around the grounds, his head barely dipping in a nod. Michael felt his whole body go slack.

"No," Adam said loudly. "But I don't believe him to be a killer either."

Michael nodded. "So now what?"

"Well, it would help if I knew who was dead. Then we can interview whoever was supposed to be babysitting Kris. Then I go look at the scene. After that…. We find us a killer."

Michael nodded. "Well the police called me first, because they had received the call about the disturbance. Tonight was my night off, but I came here immediately. Rueben was in charge, and he said he had heard a noise, but the all clear button had been pressed, so he thought nothing of it."

"Someone knows the system," Adam said.

"Exactly. Anyway I went to the house, and the door was already open, and everything was turned on. And then I found her."

"And?"

Michael swallowed. He had managed not to throw up on the scene, but he could still taste the bile rising.

"Katy. She. I'm sorry. I can't."

Adam put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "It's okay. So who was on Kris duty today?"

"Lee. I haven't talked with him, mostly because he's slightly drunk. I think Kris may have got him that way."

"He can be sneaky like that. Or so I've heard," Adam said.

"You have no idea," Michael said, and picked up a walkie talkie. "Rueben. I'm ready for Lee now."

Adam looked over the grounds as they waited. "I think Kris is okay. I bet he's just lying low, maybe with a friend, until he can prove he didn't do it."

Michael nodded, knowing Adam wasn't just encouraging him. Lee came forward.

"Lee. This is Mr. Lambert. He has some questions about what happened last night."

"Okay. Um, I'm really sorry Mr. Sarver."

"Just tell Mr. Lambert what happened."

"Well, it was amazing." Lee bit his lip. "I mean, terrible."

"You mean amazing," Adam corrected. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, Miss O'Connell called at about seven thirty, saying she was coming over. Kris, well, he doesn't do conflict, so he says let's get out of here. Maybe she'll get a clue then. So he says I want to go to a bar, and we go to the usual place, because they keep things on the down low, right? And, um, this amazing song comes up on the karaoke and Kris says I have to sing this. And then one song became ten, and he was drinking and singing and telling me about all the mistakes he's made in his life—I never knew he—"

"Lee," Michael said.

"No. Let him continue," Adam said. It wasn't as if he didn't know what was coming. Allison had clued him into some speculation about it anyway.

"There are some things—"

"Look, Michael, I know you want to protect him. I get that," Adam sighed. "But the thing is, I probably already know. Hell, everyone probably already knows and no one has said anything out of respect for Kris. So say it."

Lee nodded. "I never knew about him and Cale. Or that Katy was convinced that they were getting back together." Lee looked at Adam. "He really likes you."

"I know," Adam said dryly. "The rest of the night?"

"Well, he gave me a drink—told me it was just one. He looked at me with those stupid eyes, and then the next thing I know, I'm singing ’Kiss from a Rose’ and Kris is nowhere to be found. It was about eleven or so. I think I lost him sometime after ten thirty. I feel so bad," Lee put his face in his hands. He looked like he was going to puke

"Okay. Don't go anywhere okay?" Adam paced. "Well, he was also at the Upright Cabaret around eleven—do not ask how I know that—so that leaves two hours of lost time. It was one—"

Michael interrupted, "When the police called."

"Yeah. I need time of death for anything else. But Michael, I need you to do two things."

"Anything," he said earnestly.

"I need you to keep Lee in your sights. He's a partial alibi, and if we lose him… Second, find that bar. Find anyone who can verify exactly what time Kris left. Also check with Brian at the Upright. He could tell you for sure when Kris was in and out of there."

"Done. I'll call when I find out."

"Okay. I don't know exactly where I'll be, but I may have company, so I may not answer."

"I understand."

Michael held out his hand, "Good luck, Adam."

"Thanks. You too."

Michael watched as Adam strode away, and prayed.

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_Six days earlier_

Adam had seen the house on TV a million times. But actually going in? Even better.

"Hello?" He called into the door way.

"I'm back here!"

Adam followed the music, finding Kris and Cale in the studio, papers strewn everywhere. Kris's hair spiked in different directions, and there were two pencils behind his ear. Then Adam noticed Andrew in the back, leaning against the wall, watching Kris, guitar in hand and idly strumming.

"I just thought I'd let you know I was here."

Kris nodded and smiled. Cale said nothing. Andrew looked up, face shadowed, then back down at Kris.

Adam wandered the house for awhile, everything inside him screaming in excitement, his brain collecting information carefully. He found the empty wall where the guitar had hung, noticed a picture of a blonde holding the guitar on the shelf below.

"I took that picture ages ago. I don't know why he keeps it, except I've never known Kris to throw anything away."

Adam turned. "You must be Katy."

The woman smiled. "Yes. Kris's girlfriend."

She was beautiful. Not really traditionally so, and her face could have been a million others. But something in the way she carried herself shone through. Adam could see how Kris could have fallen for a girl like her, especially in high school.

"That's not the way I heard it."

Something flashed across her face. "Well, it's complicated. But we'll work it out. We always do."

Adam said nothing. All indications he had gotten said otherwise, but he had no desire to force the issue. That was Kris's problem not his.

"We have an interview later today: don't forget."

"I won't. I just hope you find it. It really upsets Kris when things aren't just right."

Adam watched her walk out the door, shaking his head. He had only known Kris a day, and met him a total of two times, but upset was not a word he associated with Kris.

_She doesn't know him as well as she thinks she does._

Adam headed out the door and to the small house across the way. Inside was a host of computers that made Adam's fingers twitch.

"You must be Lambert."

Adam stiffened at the tone of voice. It was the sort of disapproval he had heard all his life.

"Yes. That's me. You must be Mr. Sarver," Adam held out his hand, trying not to care.

The man nodded, and Adam noted the set of his body, how he barely shook hands.

"This won't take long I promise."

Sarver nodded.

"So the guitar was taken a week and a half ago, right? No videos, no sign of break in, nothing. Inside job."

"This we know," Sarver's voice took on a patronizing tone.

"Yes, but who has motive to steal it? You have access, but you can't just list something like that on Ebay. Kris could, but he already has paparazzi at his door, and I don't think he's lacking for attention. That leaves the deluded ex-girlfriend, the writing partner/boyfriend, the drummer, lead guitar or keyboardist. I like the keyboardist, because according to Mr. Steen, he is quite enamored of Kris. Of course, everyone I talk to seems to be, but him more so than anyone else. Giraud, right? That's the keyboard player. Would he know the system, being so new?"

Sarver paused, and something in his demeanor told Adam he had reassessed the situation.

"Yes. Kris likes to have studio sessions at any time, and if someone gets an idea he encourages them to come over whenever they want. So Matt would know the system."

"Good to know. Anyone outside the band?"

"Besides Katy? His parents. His assistant, but he was out of town the day the guitar was stolen."

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know?"

Sarver shook his head. "Actually, I have to say something. I looked you up. Call it professional curiosity. I didn't get past the surface stories and I apologize. In one day you've already gotten further than the police. Plus after he met you, Kris started writing again, so I should thank you for that."

"Don't worry," Adam said, "Just keep everything running smooth and I'll be out of your life in no time."

Sarver laughed and Adam grinned back. They were okay.

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_Present Day_

Kris veered between puking and crying. How had things gotten this far? How had he let this happen? What if he had been there?

Katy wouldn't be dead if he had been at home where he belonged. She wouldn't be dead if he had just told her he felt nothing more than warm friendship.

But he could never break her heart and so he had let her stay. Let her think there was a possibility…

And now she was dead.

Kris kept trying to picture it, her smiling face empty.

"It's not your fault you know."

Kris looked up. Allison had arrived just as Adam left. She said nothing to Kris as he curled into the corner of the kitchen.

"What do you know?" Kris said.

"I've read the case files. You haven't been together for years. Plus if the affair with your best friend hadn't clued her in, I don't think anything would."

"I'm not—"

"Please. I've worked with Adam for almost three years now. I know when two men have slept together," Allison rolled her eyes at him.

"It's complicated."

Allison laughed. "I'm sure it is. But you didn't kill her."

"No, but she's dead because of me. And nothing you say will ever convince me otherwise."

Allison slid to the floor next to him. "Look, know this, Adam's gonna figure things out. When he first said he was going to be a PI, I laughed a little. But he loves it, and he’s good at it. And know that he will back you up to his grave if need be."

Kris nodded. He pushed Katy to the back of his head, if only to function. "So tell me about Adam before this. I mean, something had to lead to this."

"Can't. Sworn to secrecy," Allison said. "But I'm sure he'll tell you at some point. Now we just have to figure out how to get you out of here without the police finding out."

"Why would I avoid the police? I didn't do anything. Maybe if I turn myself in, everything will go faster."

Allison looked at him for a long time. "You aren't kidding are you? How are you even real? Trust me, if you turn yourself in, the cops around here will stop looking and you'll end up in a prison cell with some guy named Tyler and never be the same. Let Adam gather evidence in your favor and then do it."

"But—"

"Adam's going to say the same thing, and even though you are paying him, he'll find a way to convince you. Right now I think you should lie down and get some sleep."

"Fine," Kris sighed. "How did you become such a mother hen at such a young age?"

"I may be a terrible secretary, but I've been taking care of Adam for three years. I've grown up a lot, trust me."

Kris laughed. "I'm sure."

He didn't feel better exactly. He could still hear the endless repetition of _it's my fault_ in the back of his head, but somehow Allison had made him feel lighter. No wonder Adam was pissed she was leaving.

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_From the Case Files of Adam Lambert_

**Name:** Cale Mills

**Relationship to Victim:** friends with Kris Allen since college, co-founder of his band. Exact relationship with victim is uncertain, but they do know each other

**General Impressions** He seems laid back. He has beautiful hands. I wasn't staring at them too much. But having read some of the fan fiction, it isn't hard to imagine them doing something other than playing guitar. If he wasn't a suspect I might hit on him. Maybe. He seems like a straightforward guy. When I asked him about groupies he made a noncommittal comment, but I could tell it bothered him. Perhaps there was an incident I don't know about. Will have to ask Kris.

Looking at Mills when he talks about Allen is very illuminating. Cale is pretty closed up, but his whole body changes when he talks about his band mate. Rumors of their relationship seem even more valid, especially looking at Cale's online blog. Here is a quote "I will follow him anywhere. His humility is amazing and so I trust what he says and believe he is capable of anything. For his friendship and late nights at the edge…" Sounds a lot like more than friendship to me. Will have to observe interaction between the two before making a certain conclusion

**Did he do it?** He doesn't need to steal a guitar, but if he really is in love/lust with his best friend, the guitar does represent a rival relationship with a woman. He doesn't strike me as the petty theft kind of guy.

However he has been rumored to have been addicted to pornography, which would normally not matter, but I wonder what other addictions or obsessions he may be hiding?

Did he kill Katy? That I don't know. If he had a serious relationship with Kris, then jealousy of the previous girlfriend comes into play. Plus if Katy hung around a lot, Cale could see that as an intrusion on his territory. But both Kris and Cale list themselves as single, which further complicates things. I don't know if I'll get the truth out of either of them, but I will try

 

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

"Hmmmm, I can see the appeal now. I should have listened to Adam earlier. Now I'll have to go buy the album, watch the YouTube videos and read the fan fiction. Guess I'll be occupied this weekend."

Brad Bell leaned against the wall, hand on his hip. Allison had called in a very old favor, and luckily he had just gotten started on the deep partying when his phone rang. But she had asked for help, and had asked for him to bring a bag of his stuff.

He had been confused, but it made sense now.

"You are definitely more muscular than me. I may have to rethink a couple outfits."

"What are you talking about? Allison who is this?"

Brad watched as Kris Allen, rock star, wet dream, scrunched up his face in confusion.

Allison sighed. "Well, Kris, this is Brad. Or Cheeks, since he's decided to become an _artiste_. He's going to help you hide. Now I'm going to try and see where Adam is. Don't kill each other." She walked out of the room.

"And how are you going to help me hide?" Kris asked, still confused.

Brad grinned. He didn't get to play dress up often, and doing it with someone he knew Adam liked? Even better.

"See honey, Allison realized that we are of a similar build, and so for the next few days, you are going to be me. Not that you could be so fabulous, but I think we can pull it off. "

Kris blinked and Brad almost laughed. This was fun.

"I'm going to be you? I think I can handle that."

"You aren't going to argue?" Brad sighed. "I was hoping for a good argument. Aren't you straight boys supposed to hate dress up and makeup?"

Brad bit his lip as a slow grin crept across Kris's face. Okay, now Brad definitely saw what Adam had said about him.

"Now who's been telling stories about me?" Kris stood and leaned in to whisper in Brad's ear. "Just because I had a girlfriend doesn't make me straight. It's the worst kept secret in Hollywood you know."

"Now this is relevant to my interests." Brad leaned back and looked into Kris's eyes. "You’re very attractive."

"Hmmm," Kris said, running a finger down Brad's chest.

There was something about the tilt of his chin. Or the pout in his lips. Brad couldn't quite place it.

"Well are you going to make me you, or are you going to just stand there and stare?"

Brad blinked. "Oh. You are good. Please tell me you are available."

Kris shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm single, but you aren't my type."

"I'm always good for a one night stand. I promise it will be worth your time."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Was that sarcasm? I don't know if I should help you then." Brad crossed his arms. He did not leave a party where there was likely to be sex just to be led around.

"Maybe. Maybe when you are dressing me I'll tell you about tour bus sex."

Brad grinned. "Now you are talking. I've always wondered."

"Well being small helps," Kris smiled.

"I imagine." Brad picked up his duffel bag. "You know, after all of this is over, you’re probably going back to your rock and roll life, but don't forget the name Cheeks. I will be famous."

"Someone as fabulous as you? How could it not happen?"

Brad scowled again. "We're going to have to talk about that mouth of yours."

"I'm sure you'd love to talk about my mouth."

"Okay, who are you, and where is the vanilla boy I'm supposed to be hiding?"

Kris laughed. "Sorry. He doesn't exist except in my PR team's dreams. Right now I've given them all collective apoplexy from the release of certain photos from my less discretionary youth."

"Now that is a story I want to hear."

Brad followed Kris to another room. This was the easiest favor he had ever repaid in his life. One day, he'd possibly share the story with his friends.

 

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Adam didn't even blink when he saw Brad on his couch. It happened often enough that it didn't matter anymore. He was piled under a ton of blankets, but Adam recognized the pant leg sticking out and the pair of boots he had given Brad so many years ago. He just wondered why Allison would let him in.

"Adam?"

That was not Brad's voice.

"What the hell kind of dream did I walk into? Am I really that tired?"

Adam watched as Kris sat up and blinked.

"Allison thinks if I dress up as him I might be able to hide better."

"I never even thought of that. How did she convince him though?" Adam asked.

"He owed her a favor? Plus he said it was easy. It may have been because I flirted with him."

Adam felt his dick twitch at the thought of that, but the day's events had been too much for more than a passing thought.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me?" Kris asked.

Adam had known that Kris would ask, but he had hoped it would daylight, and he had more sleep. It was not meant to be. Adam sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to lie to you okay?"

Kris nodded, his eyes wide.

Adam took out his notebook, looking at the scrawled handwriting, the smell of rain and fresh blood still in his nose, the images seared in his mind.

"It looks like Katy showed up at your house around nine last night. The videos show her puttering around the kitchen and various other areas of the house. Anyway, around ten the video went out. When it came back on at twelve-thirty…"

"Just say it," Kris clenched his teeth.

"When it came back on, Katy was on the floor, dead, and there was no one else around."

"Was it bad?"

Adam nodded. "Whoever did it had a lot of anger stored up. A lot."

Kris bit his lip. "I have to turn myself in."

"Excuse me?"

Adam watched as Kris stared at his hands. "As much as I wished Katy out of my life sometimes, I never hated her that much. Plus I left before the video went out. I'm innocent."

Adam sighed. "You don't get it. She was killed in _your_ house with _your_ guitar that conveniently went missing two weeks ago. To the police, that puts you at number one on their suspect list. Unless we get reliable witnesses that put you at the bar closer to time of death, we have nothing."

"I can't just sit here! She died! She died because of me!" Kris yelled, standing.

"No. Whoever killed her wanted to kill _her_. There was no mistake. And I won't let you go to jail for something you didn't do."

"You can't make me do anything. I hired you."

Adam watched as Kris headed for the door. He sighed again and followed, grabbing Kris's wrist.

"Yes, and if you had read your contract, part of my job is protecting the client. So I'm sorry."

Kris gasped as Adam snapped the handcuff on. "Did you just handcuff me?"

"I did. Now let's go sit down, and talk about suspects."

"I don't want to."

"Stop acting like a child and sit down," Adam turned and looked at Kris. He had mussed up his hair, and his eyes were red. "What's the matter?"

"How am I supposed to sleep if I'm handcuffed to you?"

"Don't worry, your innocence is safe. If I haven't jumped you by now, I'm not going to start."

"I—I wasn't, I just," Kris rubbed his face with his free hand. "Fine. Tell me the rest."

Adam looked at Kris again. "You were on and off for what? Seven years?"

Kris nodded.

"Have you cried yet?"

"I can't," Kris whispered. "I tried. I tried so hard, but I feel empty. I loved her. Even if it was just for a little bit I loved her, and I have nothing."

Adam's heart broke along with Kris's voice.

"So tell me what evidence you have."

Adam let the moment lie, and sat down again, trying to ignore Kris's hand brushing against his.

"Well the killer cleaned up well, but he or she—"

"The only other woman who had security codes was my mom. I'm pretty sure she didn't like Katy, but she's in Arkansas right now."

"Okay." Adam looked at his notebook, ignoring the big brown eyes focused on him. "He left behind some clues. We have tire tracks, although it’s possible he stole the car. It looks like he and Katy may have eaten a very late dinner. We don't know what because someone cleaned up very well."

"Katy. She hates—hated a dirty kitchen."

"Anyway, hopefully the ME will be able to determine the last meal. We may be able to pull fingerprints off the pay phone the killer made his two calls from. Also we found some sheet music. I didn't get a chance to look at it, but I'll campaign for the chance. There’s a chance that Sarver might be able to recover the damaged video from the gates so we can get a license plate. He and DeWyze are also going to try and firm up your alibi. The guitar is under scrutiny, but the killer wore gloves, so no luck there. We also got a partial footprint from the front door. But that's all."

"That seems like a lot," Kris said hopefully.

"It is and it isn't. It's a lot of threadbare and circumstantial evidence. If we can find the car we might be able to get more, but without fingerprints or hair, hell even a snatch of a picture would help, it's going to be hard to convince Seacrest you didn't do it."

Kris let out a breath. "So what do you do now?"

Adam looked at his watch. "I try to catch about an hour or two of sleep, then go into the office and review my files, see if I can narrow down the suspect list."

"And what about me? You can't just leave me here handcuffed to your bed."

Adam suppressed a grin. "As appealing as that sounds, you come to the office with me. I've taken Brad there once or twice, so it shouldn't be too surprising. Plus my new secretary hates when I mix business and pleasure, so the opportunity to annoy him is just bonus."

"Wait. I thought Allison was your secretary?"

"She was. But she joined a punk rock band. So I got a new one. I forgot you haven't been to the office since she left."

"Is she good?"

Adam looked at Kris in disbelief. "She's fucking amazing."

"When this is over, remind me to go watch her. I'm touring again soon, and I love inflicting a variety of opening acts on my fans."

"You'd do that?" Adam asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kris looked confused, as if Adam's question had been in a foreign language.

Adam shook his head. "You are not even real. Come on, I'll set you up in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Kris said nothing as Adam led him down the hall. Adam noted the surprise as Kris stepped into the room.

"What did you think my room would look like?"

"I was thinking more satin. Maybe a few mirrors," Kris said.

"Well the bed frame is very old and very sturdy, if you were wondering," Adam replied.

"I wasn't. But thank you. Do you really have to keep this on me?"

Kris shook the hand that was attached to Adam's.

"Yeah," Adam said, unlocking his side and attaching it to the bed frame. "See, the problem is that underneath the rock star lays a terribly honest guy who wouldn't hesitate to lie to me if it meant doing the right thing, which would be turning yourself in. In other words, very necessary."

Kris sighed, and curled on his side. "Night then."

"Sleep well."

Adam stood, trying to not picture what he really wanted to do in that moment. Instead he rubbed his eyes and walked to the door. He almost made it out before he heard the sound. He turned and looked at the bed, noticing that Kris had curled himself into a small ball, his whole body shaking as he tried to muffle his crying. Adam stood motionless, because his self imposed rules didn't cover this. He walked back to the bed and sat down carefully. He laid a hand on Kris's shoulder. Kris froze.

"It's okay," Adam whispered, "just let it out."

Adam blinked away his own tears, forgetting sleep as he pulled Kris close and let him cry.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_From the Case Files of Adam Lambert_ ****

**Name:** Kris Allen ****

**Relationship to Victim:** ex-boyfriend, childhood friend ****

**General Impressions:** Hmmmm. Distracting. Okay putting all fandom aside, he seems like a genuine guy who hasn't forgotten about playing in bars and eating Ramen noodles every night. Reading articles about him is like reviewing someone that is being put up for sainthood sometimes, the guy does so much for others. However, further investigation has shown that his relationships have been nothing but shaky. While he has admitted to an affair with his co-writer/band mate, the timeline on that and his break up with his girlfriend is very gray. He and Cale seem to get along okay even though the relationship was called off, although I think Cale is still very much in love, whereas Kris looked at it as something temporary. Hard to say. Interviews with the other band members seem to confirm this impression. Ryland seems the most informed and observant of all the dynamics. Will have to interview him again.

**Did he do it?** I want to say no. But if I put away my heart for a moment, I can't deny that it is possible that he killed her. The timing is very tight, but it is possible. The only problem I see is why he would put up the elaborate ruse of his guitar being stolen, then use it as a murder weapon? It's too convoluted for him. I can't entirely erase him from the suspect list, but the complexity of the plans involved in killing Katy put him really low on the line. Add in that he had no intense feelings toward her, and it looks less likely. Even though it seemed planned out, the murder was a crime of passion, and the closest Kris comes to hate is a mild irritation towards Katy. Then again, he has all sorts of hidden depths about him, and perhaps he is hiding more than I think. But deep down? I don't think he did it. Call it instinct, whatever, but I just don’t see him as a killer.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Kris's first thought was that his arm _hurt_. He stretched, pausing as he realized he was curled against someone's chest. He remembered a pair of arms around him as he had wept himself to sleep. _Adam_. Kris wasn't sure what to think about him.

Kris leaned for a minute, ignoring the twinge in his arm. He was attracted to Adam that was certain. He remembered wandering out of the bar, abandoning Lee just to feel normal, even for one night. Kris had come upon the Upright Cabaret completely by accident. Then he had seen Adam's name on the list for open mic night, and he had gone in. The manager had seen Kris and shuffled him into a quiet corner with a whiskey and a wink. Kris had watched many of the acts in bemusement, from both a musician's and a producer's eye. It always amazed him the amount of talent that went unsigned. Then again, he knew that there was more than that to consider, even if he hated that aspect of the industry.

Then Adam had come onstage. The audience knew him and cheered. Adam grinned, waving for everyone to get quiet. He had said that he was taking it down a notch. Kris leaned forward, found himself with his mouth open, crying and smiling all at once. What the hell was Adam doing as a private investigator with a voice like that? By the time Adam shuffled off, he had the room in his hands, Kris included. He wanted to go and find him then, but he knew better.

So he drank his whiskey, and two more, and headed to Adam's apartment to find out the truth. Kris shook himself from the memory. What he knew about Adam could be filed on a single piece of paper, but Kris didn't care. It was strange after years of long term relationships that never worked, in one week he had found the connection he had been searching for. His mouth twitched. It figured that the dangerous looking Adam Lambert would have a code of honor concerning clients and wouldn't make a move. Maybe after it was over.

Kris made a decision then. He was too much of a distraction. He had to get away. He slowly reached with his free hand to get the key out of Adam's pocket.

"You may want to rethink putting your hand there."

Kris jumped a little as Adam's eyes opened and focused. "I wasn't—"

"I know what you were trying to do. I'm saying that your hand near my dick will result in serious consequences."

"I thought you didn't mess around with clients," Kris said, trying to reassure himself.

"I don't. But you keep coming on to me. I may not be able to control myself," Adam's eyes seemed darker, more intense.

"You are awfully awake for an hour and a half of sleep."

"I don't normally wake to cute boys trying to grope me."

"I wasn't—" Kris gasped as Adam rolled over, pinning him to the bed.

"Shut up," Adam breathed. Kris expected hard and fast and sloppy, but instead Adam's lips were soft against his, a slow smolder that left Kris desperate and hard. He arched as Adam's lips pressed against his throat, wincing as his shoulder protested the movement.

"Shit." Kris groaned as the cold air hit him as Adam stood.

"Don't stop," Kris murmured.

"We can't do this. I can't do this," Adam ran a hand through his hair.

Kris sighed and nodded. "I know. This is why I need to turn myself in."

"Not a chance in hell." Kris opened his eyes and watched as Adam undid the handcuff, his arm singing relief as it lay in its natural position.

Adam bit his lip, and Kris could see the struggle on his face.

"Maybe you could make breakfast and I could take a shower. Allison might be awake by then," Kris said.

"Allison," Adam repeated. "Yeah. She hates mornings. I'll get coffee. You shower. I. I have to go now."

Kris swallowed and nodded. Adam didn't move for almost a minute, staring. Then he was gone and Kris's hand flew to his mouth. After that, how was he supposed to concentrate now? After a short shower that ran slightly cold, Kris walked into the kitchen. He grinned at the smell.

"Pancakes."

"How are you so awake?" Allison grumbled. "I can't believe I'm awake."

"If you are going to be a traveling musician, you’ll learn that any sleep is better than none. Plus I had an excellent wake up call."

Adam sent him a look and Kris shrugged. Inside his heart still felt battered and he was still trying to figure everything out, but for now, he was going to enjoy breakfast, and live in the moment. He could think later, when the threat of life in jail didn't hang over him.

"Cale eats syrup on everything," Kris said as he poured it on his pancakes. "I remember this one time on our first tour, he put it on chicken. He puts it on everything."

"Everything?" Adam asked.

"Everything." Kris felt himself blush as Adam said nothing, an eyebrow raise conveying more than it should.

"I'm not sure I want to be here for this conversation," Allison said.

"Wait till I bring him to work and annoy Anoop. Imagine that," Adam replied.

"Now don't make him quit. I can always call Tatiana on you."

"Wait. Who's Tatiana?" Kris interrupted.

"Well, this one decided to have auditions for my next secretary, and brought out every crazy person she could find to convince me to hire Anoop," Adam said.

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to you," Allison said. Kris watched as the two argued, and wondered if he could sneak out while they were arguing. But he sat still, and listened.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_Four days earlier_

Anoop had been to a lot of interviews, but none like this. Allison had promised him he was the best candidate for the job, but he wasn't sure it was worth this. Between the guy in the white cape and the one in the shiny rainbow shirt, Anoop felt kind of out of place in his shirt and tie. Then Adam had walked in and he felt worse.

"What the hell is this Alli?" Allison had blinked and said nothing at first. "Allison Iraheta."

"Adam Lambert."

Anoop watched as the two stared each other down, and Allison sighed.

"I'm leaving, remember? These are the candidates for the job."

"I have a case. I don't have time for interviews." Adam crossed his arms, irritation visible on his face.

Anoop almost walked out then, but he needed the money, even though it wasn't good. He wanted to propose to his girlfriend, and that meant getting a real job instead of wandering aimlessly.

"Well I thought everyone could work for half an hour, and whoever you liked best, you hire," Allison said.

"Fine. Start with him," Adam pointed to rainbow shirt, whose name turned out to be Norman. Anoop pulled out a book. It was going to be a long day. Rainbow shirt, aka Norman, was loud and attention grabbing. White cape, or Ronaldo, kept muttering to himself about his brother and his best friend. There was a teenage kid with a douche bag attitude until Anoop talked to him, and actually was an okay guy. He liked basketball, so Anoop traded numbers with him. Alex Wagner-Trugman. Sounded like a bored trust fund baby.

The last candidate before him was a Russian woman with an annoying laugh. When a client walked in, she tittered and flirted. It was rather frustrating.

A guy sat next to him. "I'm Matt. Are you here for a consultation? Do you know Kris? Are you one of his college friends? I wonder what he was like in college."

"I'm actually one of the candidates for the secretary position."

"Oh. Never mind. I just think Kris is so cool. I mean both he and Cale play keyboards, and yet he still hired me 'cause he saw me in a bar and thought I was a good player and would add something to the band. Who does that? He's amazing."

Anoop nodded. He had no idea what Matt was talking about, but he drowned out Tatiana, so Anoop continued to listen.

"Plus he wants to write songs with me. He and Cale are like the best songwriters ever and Kris wants to write with me! I just can't believe my luck. Oh. I gotta go now. Good luck with the job."

Anoop nodded and sighed as he was forced to listen to Tatiana again. Luckily his turn was in about ten minutes, so he focused on his book and thought about Megan and what kind of ring he could buy her. Anoop sat in the chair and looked around the desk. If he took this job, even for half an hour, he had to organize. He said a nominal goodbye as Matt left. Took a call from some guy named Ryland and transferred it through. Organized more, hands twitching at the filing system in place. What kind of business was this? He almost snapped when someone approached the desk, but remembered Megan and put on a smile.

"Welcome to Lambert Investigations, how can I help you?" "I'm Andrew DeRoberts. I have an interview?" The guy was tall and lanky, and if Anoop had seen him on the street he would have crossed it to avoid him. He didn't look bad, but something in his demeanor, the way he carried himself, said danger, and Anoop wanted none of it. Anoop searched for a calendar of some sort, but found none.

"I’ll let Adam know you’re here." Adam said to let Andrew in and Anoop spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out where the calendar was, only to stumble on a list of files. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the door, ignoring the looks on both their faces.

"What the hell is with this filing system?"

"Excuse me?" Adam said.

Anoop stormed up to the desk. "You have suspects filed under 'guys I'd like to fuck' and 'guys I'd like to fuck but can't' as well as 'boring guys'. They aren't in any particular order. Or organized by case. What if you were called to testify?"

"I know where everything is. It's a perfectly logical filing system. I don't see the problem."

"The PROBLEM? The problem—" Anoop swallowed. "Never mind. My half hour is up. Let someone else deal with this. I think I'll go punch a wall."

"Wait. Don't go. Allison!"

"What?" Allison said.

Anoop turned and looked at her, an apology on his tongue. He had ruined his only chance because of his insistence on order.

"Send everyone home. I want to hire this one."

"What?" Anoop turned to Adam.

"No one yells at me. I like it when people yell at me. Plus it’ll be fun to irritate you. You don't happen to be gay do you?"

"I, uh, have a girlfriend. I'm trying to get some money so we can get married."

"Good. That means I can totally argue with you without the chance of hate sex. Great. Go ahead and re-file everything. I'll call if I need a specific file. Now Mr. DeRoberts, what was that about Cale?"

Anoop felt Allison shuffle him out. "I don't know what just happened."

"Don't worry. Adam does that sometimes. Congratulations on getting the job though. The hours suck and the pay isn't much better, but there will never be a dull moment. I'll have you file all the paperwork later. I have to get rid of these crazies now. You might want to familiarize yourself with the current case. Sometimes Adam likes a fresh set of eyes and ears to help."

Anoop sat back at the desk and began to read about Brand New Shoes and a missing red guitar.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_From the Case Files of Adam Lambert_ ****

**Name:** Andrew DeRoberts ****

**Relationship to victim:** Kris's lead guitarist. No connection between him and Katy as far as I can tell. DeRoberts is kind of quiet. Again with the hands—it must be a guitar player thing. I think he respects Kris. It's hard to tell. I get the feeling Kris has this thing about him that makes everyone love him, so it's going to be hard to separate that from other feelings.

**General Impressions:** He's kind of scary actually. He just _stares_ at you. I mean, he's cute, but he also kind of freaks me out. But I remember the one concert I managed to get to, he's the kind of guy who speaks through the music. He has no real opinion on Katy, but he is so hard to read.

**Did he do it?** Well he hates the guitar. That I know. But I have no idea how he feels about Katy, except that she may be a distraction from the music, which is Andrew's one and only passion. He did spend six months in jail after a really nasty bar fight, in which he put a guy in the hospital for a week, so anger, if nothing else is an emotion he has publicly shown in the past. So he is capable of doing it. But I can't find a reason why. But I can't take him off the list either.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_Present day_

Adam grinned as Anoop rolled his eyes. Kris was tucked underneath Adam's arm, dressed as Brad, complete with terrible hat and weird vest/shirt combo.

"Didn't you hear? It's ‘bring your boyfriend to work’ day!"

As soon as the door of his office shut, Adam let Kris go, attaching his end of the handcuffs to the chair.

"What are you going to do if someone wants to come in?" Kris asked.

"I have a secret room behind this one. It's not much more than a bed, but I crash there from time to time. It's windowless, so I could stash you there fairly easily."

"Oh." Something flashed across Kris's face, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"So what's the agenda today?"

"I review my case files. Talk with you about the suspects. See if I can convince my leak at the police station to share evidence. Annoy Anoop," Adam added as an afterthought.

"Why talk with me about suspects? I possibly couldn't help—"

"But you can. See, all the suspects are your friends. So you know them best," Adam said.

"I couldn't imagine any of them—"

"I know. But one of them did," Adam waited a moment.

"So why don't we start with who it couldn't be."

Kris nodded slowly. "Not Ryland. Or Torres. Ryland's at a family reunion in Iowa, and Torres is on his honeymoon."

"Which leaves Cale, Andrew and Matt."

Kris swallowed. "Yeah. Wait. Matt? Not Matt. I mean he's only been around for three months."

"The guy is obsessed with you. I mean every other word is Kris this and Kris that. He kept asking me questions about you. Trust me. He is totally a suspect."

"Oh."

"You don't even know, do you? Do you know what the fans call it?" Adam asked.

"Call what?" Adam laughed at the confused look on Kris's face.

"Your ability to attract everyone..."

"No?" Kris drew out the word.

"The milkshake."

"The milkshake?"

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..." Adam sung.

Kris's eyes widened. "Why don't you sing more?"

"That isn't the point."

"It should be. Sing me something else," Kris demanded.

"No."

"Why not?" Adam sighed. "It's a really long story, but I have a permanent injury to my vocal chords. It's okay if I sing every once in awhile, but any thoughts of a career are long gone. But I did meet Allison through singing at the Upright, and Cassidy, so even that brought me something. Plus I love doing this."

"Oh. That sucks. The music thing that is. I'd love to hear more though. You have a lovely tone. I really liked the performance at the Upright. I've never heard 'Tracks of My Tears' like that."

Adam looked down at his hands. Kris Allen had complimented his voice. His life was not real. "Thanks. We should get back on task."

Adam heard the chair scrape across the floor and Kris's free hand lifted his face up.

"You really do have a nice voice. And the arrangement was pretty sick. Do you write much?"

"What?" Adam shook his head. He couldn't have heard that right.

"Do you write music?" Kris spread out the words, laying on his natural drawl to emphasize them.

"Maybe."

"We should collaborate. I bet you'd have some insane ideas."

Adam gaped, but shut his mouth at the look in Kris's eyes. He was serious.

"Let me tell you someday about the flaming headdress. Now we really have to get to work. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life pretending to be Brad," Adam tried to change the subject in order to calm himself down.

"It wouldn't be too bad. Would I have to wear the handcuffs all the time, or would we save those for special occasions?"

Adam closed his eyes and sighed. "Kris."

"Fine. Let's start with Matt."

"Thank you."

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_From the Case Files of Adam Lambert_ ****

**Name:** Matt Giraud ****

**Relationship to Victim:** none really, except through Kris. Newest band member ****

**General Impressions:** Oh boy does this guy love Kris. I'm pretty sure it's in a complete bromance sort of way, but this guy is like obsessed. Every other word is Kris or a question about him. If I had just met him randomly, I might find it endearing in an annoying way, but right now it's very telling. Other than that, his history is fairly clean. Quite a few speeding tickets, but nothing beyond that.

**Did he do it?** Apparently he is crashing with Cale until he can get his own place. So combine Cale's impressions of Katy plus his obsession with keeping Kris happy? I find it very plausible he could have done it. I'm not sure Matt could ever be angry enough towards Kris, but if he thought Katy moving back in was bad for Kris, or if he thought she had hurt Kris, I could definitely see it.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Ryan Seacrest had worked hard to become Lieutenant. It meant dealing with Captain Cowell more, but Seacrest had been working with him for years, and they had developed a good working relationship. But the O'Connell murder was going to be a breaking point. The main suspect was missing; the evidence was thin and scattered and meant nothing to Ryan.

He looked at the business card in front of him. He had thought of calling Lambert all day, because Adam seemed to know all the players so well, having been on the missing guitar case for so long. But Ryan wondered if Cowell would think it a weakness or a good use of resources.

Ryan looked at the ME's report. Dr. Johns had been efficient as usual. Miss O'Connell had died from blunt force trauma. Johns had noted that she had likely been running away at time of death, considering all the angles. Her last meal had been waffles and bacon. With syrup, as her blood glucose level was abnormally high. Ryan didn't care about that so much.

He picked up another report. The license plate was too blurry, but the make of the car was an Audi of some sort. An abandoned Audi had been found four blocks from Allen's house and a team was going over it. So far they had found snake food, all of the Brand New Shoes albums and a number of magazines featuring Kris Allen. Either Allen was really obsessed with himself or he had conned a fan out of a car.

No fingerprints or hair on the guitar. The sheet music found on scene was for the piano, no title, and lyrics indicative of a new song. Something about new love, re-found love, or something. Obstacles in the way of love.

Ryan sighed as he stared at the evidence before him. If only he had Allen in custody. He was the easiest suspect, but the more Ryan thought about it, also the least likely. Add in the security guards’ report and the bartender who had come forward to put Allen at the bar and the club owner who had hidden Allen in the back of a room: the case against Kris Allen had become very shaky. But who else would have motive to kill Miss O'Connell?

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Adam dropped his keys on the bureau. As long as the day had been, it had been good. He could have thought of worse ways to spend the day than looking at Kris Allen, but not many came to mind.

"Before you tie me to the bed can I say two things?"

"Okayyyy."

Kris had a serious look on his face.Adam worried a little, because he was sure Kris was going to say something about turning himself in again.

"First, thank you for being persistent. I do appreciate the hard work you've put in. And the support."

"No problem."

"Second," Kris paused. "You're fired."

"What?" Adam felt the color drain from his face. What the hell did Kris think he was doing? Adam had not busted his butt just to be fired now.

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me," Adam's voice rose.

"I can and have."

"But why?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kris murmured.

Adam grunted as Kris pulled on the handcuffs to bring Adam closer, and then Kris's mouth was on his. Adam lost whatever thought was in his head until they stumbled into a wall.

"Fuck."

"Not sorry," Kris mumbled, his free hand moving dangerously low.

"I told you about that," Adam whispered.

"I fired you. No restraints now," Kris reached for Adam's belt, his teeth scraping at Adam's collarbone through his shirt.

"Well then," Adam said, grabbing both of Kris's hands, switching their positions, and pushing him against the wall. Kris's eyes widened, but he said nothing, instead exposing his neck.

"Fuck," Adam said.

"That was the idea." Kris nipped at Adam's ear as he licked a long stripe down Kris's neck.

"We shouldn't do this."

Kris responded by putting his hand down Adam's pants, callused fingers barely brushing against Adam's cock. Adam moaned at the light touch.

"What was that?" Kris asked a sly grin on his face.

"Bedroom. Now."

"Are you going to unlock me?" Kris asked.

"Maybe. You'll have to convince me though," Adam said.

Kris's eyes darkened a little, "Oh I can do that."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I've always liked a challenge," Kris grinned.

"I bet."

They stumbled down the hallway, Kris pulling so hard that Adam knocked into the bathroom door.

"Shit that hurt."

"Maybe you should unlock me," Kris said.

"Maybe you should be kissing me."

"All right."

Kris stood in front of Adam, their bodies barely touching. Adam kept his hands at his sides, though he wanted to touch everything, to memorize every curve while he had the chance, because he was dreaming. But he wanted to see what Kris was going to do.

Kris leaned forward, his face serious. His lips pressed against Adam's lightly. Then he caught Adam's bottom lip with his teeth, blowing gently across to soothe, replaced again by lips and tongue, slow and sticky. Kris kept his hands away too, so the only connection was their lips, as if daring Adam to move forward, to connect them all the way. Then Kris's lips were moving down, brushing lightly against Adam's neck, pressing warmly against the hollow of his throat, open and wet, sucking at his nipples through his shirt, down until Kris was on his knees, his mouth against Adam's straining jeans, rubbing up and down, the look on Kris's face indescribable.

"Kris."

Adam threw back his head, trying to hold back, but if Kris kept at it, Adam was going to come in his pants like a horny teenager. The he heard the click.

"You little shit," Adam growled.

Kris stood and stepped back, handcuffs in hand. "Didn't even notice my hand in your pocket did you Lambert?"

"That has got to be the most underhanded—"

"Shut up," Kris said, throwing the handcuffs on the floor and stepping forward again.

"I didn't fire you to turn myself in. I fired you so you would make a move. Understand? I'm tired of letting things happen to me, so I'm making this happen. And if you think this is a grief thing, or an anger thing, it's not. I'm attracted to you. I think we should have sex. End of story."

Adam nodded, scared that Kris had read every question in his mind before he had asked it. "Well, at least now it's going to be easier to get undressed. I was a little worried about that."

Kris leaned into Adam's shoulder, laughing. "You were just worried you'd have to cut at your clothes."

"You already know me so well. Now where were we? Oh yes," Adam said, taking Kris's hand and leading him down the hall.

"I believe you said something about sex."

"Hmmm," Kris said. "I think you said fuck. I just said that was the point of me firing you."

"You are rehiring me in the morning, right?"

Kris paused in the doorway. "Depends. How early do you wake up? Your shower is amazing."

Adam blinked. "I'm not sleeping much tonight am I?"

Kris answered by pulling him to the bed.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Adam groaned as he woke up, his muscles aching in the best possible way. Last night had been a dream. It had to have been a dream. Then he saw the marks on his body, the ones Kris had left, and he grinned. He had never been so happy to have been fired. Then he realized Kris was gone.

"That bastard," he said, pulling on pants as he wandered into his kitchen.

There was a note on the counter.

_Adam,_

_I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you I didn't exactly plan it this way. Last night… last night might have been planned. Did you expect me to watch you work all day and not jump you? I especially like the reading glasses. You'll have to wear them for me again sometime. So please understand that I did not have sex with you in order to leave. I had sex with you because I wanted to have sex with you. (And I would like to do so again. And again. And again. Especially the shower. That was amazing. Um.) But I think we are close to finding whoever killed Katy, and I can't be there when that happens, because they are my friends, and I might let my heart get in the way. So this is for the best. By the way, you're rehired. Go get the killer. I already miss your mouth. (And your hands. You have fabulous hands.)_

_~Kris_

_P. S. Maybe next time we can use the handcuffs?_

Adam was torn between anger, amusement and lust. He put the note somewhere safe and got ready for the rest of the day. He was almost out the door when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lambert."

"Lieutenant Seacrest. How can I help you?"

"Tell me about Matt Giraud," Ryan said.

"I'm sorry?"

"His car was found four blocks from Kris Allen's house, with sheet music that matches what was found at the crime scene. There are traces of blood on the front seat that we matched to Miss O'Connell's. Where is he and how do we get him to come in quietly?"

Adam leaned against the wall. "Well, I know where he lives, but do me a favor since I'm doing you one. Tell me the rest of the evidence."

Adam listened carefully, his mind working quickly as he ran out the door.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Kris sat quietly in an open room, two of his bodyguards next to him.

"Do you know what we’re waiting for, Mr. Allen?" Michael whispered.

Kris shook his head. "No, Michael. Apparently Lieutenant Seacrest wants to get all of us together to make his big reveal. I think it's an ego thing."

Kris stayed seated when two officers escorted Andrew in. He wanted to go over and talk, but as of last night, Andrew was still a suspect. Kris didn't believe it. Andrew may have been quiet, but he had long since admitted his past indiscretions.

Then Cale and Matt filed in, both of them eyeing each other warily, followed by Seacrest, and—

"Adam!"

Adam turned to him. "If you ever leave me a note like that again I will hunt you down and kill you."

Kris nodded, suppressing a small grin at the edge of a hickey poking out from Adam's shirt. He had put that there.

"All right. You all know why you are here," Ryan said.

"I don't," Lee said.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"No one cares about you. Go wait in the lobby."

Lee shuffled out and Ryan turned to face them.

"All of you are here because you had a reason to kill Katy O'Connell."

"I did?" Ryan turned to Sarver. "Even you. In fact, I'll start with you. You have a family. You've been married what? Ten years?"

"Yeah," Michael looked surprised and confused that he was even a suspect.

"Also your church expresses many views on homosexuality that would probably surprise Mr. Allen."

"Actually I know." Kris interrupted.

"Sir, if you are trying to imply I would think about killing someone because of their sexual orientation you are wrong. I have worked with Mr. Allen since the first record, and if anyone is more Christian than him, I don't know. Who he sleeps with is between him and God as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, why would I kill Katy if Kris was the one I'm mad at?" Michael asked.

Ryan beamed. "Exactly! Except maybe she was trying to ruin the career of the man you so admire?"

"I—" Michael spluttered.

"Say no more. I'll come back to you” Ryan turned.

“Kris Allen." Kris looked Ryan directly in the eye.

"Yes?"

"You were the number one suspect. Not just because it happened in your house with your guitar, but because of all of these people, you had the closest relationship with Miss O'Connell."

"I did," Kris straightened as all eyes turned to him. He knew he was innocent. He had nothing to hide.

"So let me play this out for you. She hangs around because you were friends before the fame and money. But she thinks you are getting back together. She even brings a suitcase to your house. You found the guitar you misplaced by now, and she goes on and on about how she is finally going to learn to play it. Then BLAM! Dead."

"I didn't—"

Ryan whipped around, "Then again there is Mr. DeRoberts. The silent type. Always in the shadows, never in the front. As far as you are concerned, the music should be number one. So when Katy comes around and distracts Kris, it irritates you. You hate the drama, the soap opera of your life."

Andrew scowled as the room focused on him. He crossed his arms, refusing to let any other reaction cross his face. It was typical Andrew.

"If that were true, I'd have killed Cale too. Possibly him," Andrew nodded towards Adam.

Kris flicked his gaze from Cale to Adam. Adam said nothing. Neither did Cale, but his eyes went from Adam to Kris and back, noting the mark on Adam's neck. Cale's face set and darkened. Kris wanted to say something, but then Ryan continued with his speech.

"Cale Mills. You probably have the most passionate hate against Miss O'Connell. After all, she was Kris's first love. You were just sloppy seconds," Ryan drew out the last sentence, emphasizing the word sloppy.

"I was no such thing," Cale said, his voice sharp with anger.

Kris had never seen Cale like this. Cale had never fought with him when they were together. Neither had Katy. Cale's body was completely rigid, his face red. He looked like he was about to attack. It was a side of Cale Kris didn't even know existed.

"Really? Then why did he leave you?" Ryan asked.

"We left each other, asshole. Katy didn't understand that concept."

"Exactly. So when she announced she was moving in, you snapped. But then again, maybe it was Matt Giraud?"

Ryan moved to Matt, but Kris's eyes were still on Cale. His fingers kept flexing, like he wanted to punch someone.

"Matt. Only a member of the band for three months. But Kris took you away from hell and handed you a silver platter. You would do anything for him wouldn't you?"

Matt nodded. His fingers were moving, they always moved. As everyone looked at him, Matt's hands slowed and he froze. He looked to Kris, as if searching for an answer, but then Ryan blocked the way.

"What if he wanted you to be his new boy toy? What then?"

"That's unfair, I would never—"

"Did I ask you to speak Mr. Allen? Then let me finish." Ryan turned back to Matt. "Well?"

Matt frowned, "I don't have to answer that."

Ryan stared at Matt, making him squirm.

"Then answer this. How is it a footprint at the scene matches a shoe you own? The piano music at the scene, and in your car. Your car, found _four blocks_ from the crime. With Miss O'Connell's blood on the seat. Explain that, Mr. Giraud. You stole the red guitar—"

"I'm color blind. I don't know which one is the red one," Matt said, his whole body relaxing. "Sure you did. Everyone knew it was the one Kris bought for Katy. The one _her_ picture was in front of! You stole the guitar because it meant something to Kris, and then when you tried to return it, Katy found out and you killed her. You stopped her with the only thing that you had in hand: the guitar. Then you panicked and ran."

Matt turned to Kris, shaking his head, but no words came out of his mouth. Kris blinked, trying to believe it couldn't be true, but with all the evidence, how could it not? Ryan put Matt's hands behind his back, the whole room silently watching.

"I hope the waffles were worth it. You have the right to remain silent—"

Kris felt the punch in his gut. He looked at Adam, who nodded once. He knew as well.

"Mr. Seacrest—"

"I'm kind of busy right now." Seacrest continued reading Matt his rights.

"Matt's allergic to waffles," Kris whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"They make me break out," Matt admitted.

"But his car. His car has her blood," Ryan stopped.

Kris looked directly at Seacrest, then slid his gaze to Cale. "But his roommate could have stolen the car."

"And the whole band has similar shoes. It was a gag gift from Kris's mom. If we extrapolate the size from the partial print, it will probably match Cale’s better than Matt’s. Plus Cale likes syrup with every meal. Or so I'm told," Adam added.

Everyone turned to Cale, who stood motionless. Cale looked around the room, and focused on Kris.

"I loved you. I really fucking loved you. And then she comes around insisting you two have true love found all over again. Then there’s Matt, and you’re writing songs about heartache with him like you used to do with me, and then _him_."

Cale looked at Adam, and the room went silent when Cale pulled out a gun. He turned to Adam. "I was going to use this on you, Adam, when I saw you next, because all Kris has is eyes for is you. Then I realized what the real fucking problem was.”

Cale turned and pointed the gun at Kris. “It's you Kris. You love someone until you get tired and you move on. You move on like there are no consequences and then ask that the other person be your friend."

"Maybe if you'd shown this much passion when we were together, I might have stuck around," Kris said quietly.

His soul had broken and Cale accused him of being heartless.

"Maybe if you'd stuck around I could have shown you that passion!"

"Maybe you should stop turning my words around and look at yourself. You _killed_ someone Cale!" Kris shouted.

"I didn't want to! Yeah. I stole the guitar. I don't know why the fuck I did it, except one day it was in my bedroom and I wanted to smash it to bits. I should have. But then I decided to return it, play it off as a practical joke gone too far. But then she was there, doing her Suzy homemaker thing, and I remember when you broke up with her, because it was gonna be me and you forever. Then she says you two are getting back together. I had the guitar in my hand, and then I was yelling and then it just came over me! I hated her because she was first, even though I loved you just as long. You never understood that. Never."

"You never told me!" Kris yelled back.

"I shouldn't have had to! I did everything for you, and you left me!"

The gun swung towards Kris, and there was a flurry of movement, then a shot. Kris braced for impact and screamed when he felt himself pushed to the floor.

"Haven't I at least taught you to duck?" A familiar voice said in Kris's ear.

"Thanks Mike." Kris sat on the floor as Lee and Ryan held Cale against the wall. Matt sat in a chair dazed, and Andrew kneeled next to—

"Adam?"

"I'm fine. Just a graze."

Kris hadn't moved so fast since high school baseball.

"Let me see."

"I'm fine." Adam argued.

"You're still going to the hospital," Kris said, noting the amount of blood seeping from in between Adam's fingers.

"Who says?"

"Me. And I'll make Mike take you, so no arguing."

"Will you kiss it better later?" Adam batted his eyelashes.

Kris laughed. "Yes. My hero."

He kissed Adam on the cheek. He stood and looked Cale in the eye.

"Lieutenant Seacrest? Can I say something before you take him away?"

"I don't care," Ryan said.

Kris leaned in and put his arms around Cale, who looked away. "I'm sorry you felt that way. I didn't know. I swear it. But I always thought we were close enough we could discuss these things. I'm sorry I couldn't love you enough. I'm sorry if I made promises I couldn't keep. I did love you, but not the way you loved me, and I'm sorry you've been in pain for so long. I wish things could have been different for all of us. I can't forgive you, but I'm praying for you. I always will."

Kris stepped away and watched as Cale almost shrunk as he was escorted out of the room. Then Kris went back to Adam to wait for the ambulance.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

Adam blinked. He laid in a hospital room. He felt groggy. He remembered a doctor talking about his elbow and surgery, and Kris arguing in the background, and then sleep. He looked down, glad to see his arm in a simple cast. His eyes looked at the various scribbles and focused on one signature in particular. He recognized Kris's angular script, and then saw the drawing below. A pair of handcuffs. Where everyone could see them. Adam felt a blush creeping up his cheeks when he noticed someone else in the room. At first he thought it was a nurse, but she was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hello?" Adam said.

She opened her eyes. "Oh, you’re up. Good morning. I bet you are wondering who I am, aren't you?"

Adam nodded. "I'm Kris's mama."

Adam said nothing. "Now I bet you are wondering why I'm here. Well I came to see Kris after Katy was killed, because I knew he needed his mama. And I was diverted here, thinking he was hurt. Then I found him pacing the waiting room because they wouldn't let him in because he wasn't family. I met your mama and we got to talking, and she was here, but she went to stretch for a bit and here I am."

Adam blinked. He didn't even know where to start.

"My mom's here? Kris—Kris was here?"

"Of course he was here."

"I thought maybe after it was over he might leave."

Adam watched as Mrs. Allen frowned. "Does my son strike you as the type to leave without at least a goodbye?"

"No."

"Plus he didn't sleep all night he was so worried. The only reason he isn't in this room right now is he had to go fill out forms at the police station. Why on earth would you think otherwise?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sweetie, from what I hear, not only are you smart, but you are witty, beautiful, caring, funny, hot, great in bed—although I did not need to know that—and best of all, you argue back, which no one does anymore. What's not to love?"

Adam bit his lip. "He said all that?"

Mrs. Allen nodded. "Now I need you to do me a favor. He never tells me anything. How is he really doing? Really?"

Adam looked at the door. "Well, he says he's okay."

"You already know him." Adam laughed.

He was half in love with Kris's mom already.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_One year later_

Excerpt from _People_ magazine interview with Jojo Smith.

Rock star Kris Allen called in last Tuesday, and we asked him some questions. ****

**JS** So you renamed the band. How was that process? ****

**KA** _laughs_ Well I thought about keeping the name, but it had too many associations with my former partner. So I sat with the band and we talked for a long time. For awhile 'Translate Your Soul' was winning.

**JS** Translate Your Soul?

**KA** Terrible right? Then I was talking about everything that happened with Cale and Katy, and how I wished I could wipe it away… And it stuck. ****

**JS** So you hired a new guitar player. How was that process?

**KA** Terrifying. I kept saying no for the longest time because I was so used to Cale. Then Tommy came along and he fit right in with the guys. So I guess I got lucky there.

**JS** The new single, it's very catchy. The co writer is listed as Adam Lambert. Isn't that your current boyfriend? ****

**KA** Ah. Yes. Jive just told us that was the single. I was amazed because it was my favorite song, and I thought for sure we were going to release 'Before We Come Undone' first. But I love 'Alright With Me'. Plus the video is going to be amazing. ****

**JS** Adam? ****

**KA** Well, he doesn't know about the single yet. You caught me by surprise. But yes, he is my boyfriend. He'll kill me for saying this, but he's very talented. ****

**JS** Oh really? ****

**KA** _laughs_ Really. No, we actually wrote that song a couple of weeks before I started recording, and I had to beg Jive to get it on the album. So the fact they picked it as a single is kind of a victory. ****

**JS** So I have to ask, any big plans for you and your boyfriend? 

**KA** You mean are we getting married? I won't say yes or no, because I'd like to keep as much private as possible, but we are living together. Adam says it's because I have better bathrooms, but I do love him very much.

**JS** That's just lovely.

**KA** Oh he'll probably yell at me for bringing him up publicly, but I've got to brag somewhere, right? ****

**JS** Right. So when is the album out? ****

**KA** November 18.

**JS** Thank you for your time

**KA** Thanks for calling me.

 

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

 

_One week later_

Adam was used to crowds. But the amount of people in his office was just too much. He knew a lot of it was due to his last case, due to his famous boyfriend. He appreciated the money, just not the crowds. He had a new secretary, a young trust fund kid who was actually pretty nice once you got past the sarcasm. Adam called him Trugs and it had stuck, much to the kid’s chagrin. Anoop had been promoted to assistant detective now that Adam's caseload had tripled.

Kris had just gotten back from a couple of benefit concerts, and was due back any day. Much to everyone's delight he had chosen Pit of Despair to open for him. His fans had been reluctant at first, but Allison had won them all over. She was going to be huge. Adam was still in shock over the new song, but Kris had assured him over the phone that Jive had picked the single, not him.

Adam kept getting harassed by Archie, the accountant from down the hall, about Allison, so he chose to hide in his office, watering his plants and talking to them instead. Then someone came in, unannounced.

"Am I interrupting something? Do I need to leave you and the plants to yourselves?"

Adam turned around, feeling his face split into a grin.

"I don't know. Depends on how we are going to spend it."

Kris walked over, sitting on top of the files on the desk. "I think we can come up with something."

Adam buried his face in Kris's chest, a rumble of happiness sticking in his throat.

"Will you just kiss me already?"

"Demanding aren't you?" Adam murmured.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," Kris's hands roamed across Adam's back.

Adam stood, nuzzling at Kris's neck. "I know. Did you lock the door?"

"Forgot. I could—"

"Too late now." Kris shut up as Adam's mouth claimed his, familiar even though they'd spent so little time together.

Adam couldn't believe it was still this way, wanted it to always be this way.

Kris broke away. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"No."

"I have no idea what you are still doing with me."

Adam couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding? I can't believe you're still with me."

"I suck at long term relationships. I let my first girlfriend walk all over me, and I let my first boyfriend believe we had something deeper. I screw up every time. Except for you. I've never had any of the doubt or any feeling except right with you. You are everything I never knew I needed. Okay? You are thinking too much,” Kris mumbled.

“Let me fix that." Kris kissed his forehead, "Stop thinking and know I'm not going anywhere."

"You bet your ass you aren't. If you try to leave I will so handcuff you again. Just so you know."

Kris laughed as Adam pushed him onto the desk, grinding against him dramatically.

"Don't stop. Let's see if we can clear the office," Kris said.

"This is why I keep you around."

"You keep me around?"

"Shut up," Adam said.

Kris moaned as Adam pressed against him, biting lightly along his jaw line. Adam's hands worked quickly at his buttons, hands refamiliarizing themselves with Kris's body.

"Adam," Kris said, reaching up to pull Adam down further.

All Adam could think of was their mouths together, and then he heard the door.

"What the hell? Jesus!"

Kris sat up as Adam pulled away, a sly grin on his face.

"That's it. This time I really quit. I mean could you at least lock the door? Now I'll never fucking sleep," Anoop said, his voice rising with each word.

Adam watched as Anoop stormed out.

"Aren't you going after him?" Kris asked.

"Nah. He quits every other day." Adam picked up the phone.

"Hey Trugs, I'm taking a lunch. Tell everyone I'll be with them when I can."

"You are so not taking a lunch."

"No, but this way no interruptions. Did you bring me a present?" Adam asked.

"In fact I did." Kris stood and went for the bag he brought in.

Adam licked his lips as Kris held up the contents.

"Are those padded handcuffs?"

Kris nodded. "For everyone's comfort. You wanna try them out?"

Adam reached for Kris and pulled him into the back room.

"I always knew you were trouble, from the moment you walked in."

"I guess I'll have to live up to that reputation from now on."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Adam said. "Now what is this I hear about your new guitarist? Tommy? Why haven't I met him and why are people saying he's attractive and you two look good together?"

Kris laughed and Adam began working on persuading the answers out of him. He was after all, a detective. All avenues had to be pursued. Relentlessly.

[ ](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppettitledivider.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> poster!
> 
> [](http://s747.photobucket.com/albums/xx112/poppetawoppet/macros/?action=view&current=poppetmovieposter-2.jpg)


End file.
